Derek Hale, le voisin bizarre
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Quand Clary habitait New-York elle avait toujours trouvé son voisin Derek Hale bizarre.


**Catégorie: ONE-SHOT**

**Fandoms: Teen Wolf/the Mortals Instruments**

**Titre : Derek Hale, le voisin bizarre.**

**Synopsis : Quand Clary habitait New-York elle avait toujours trouvé son voisin Derek Hale bizarre.**

* * *

Derek Hale.

La première fois que je le vis c'était un jeudi soir, du mois de Novembre, je sortais les poubelles lorsque je le vis sauter du haut de sa fenêtre. Qui était juste au 15 ème étage (normal le mec) soit dit en passant.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur, il allait s'écraser sur le sol !

Mais non, il atterrit sur ses deux jambes avec grâce. Il rajusta sa veste en cuir noir, sortit ses clés et s'engouffra dans sa Camaro. La voiture disparut de mon champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard, me laissant toujours aussi estomaquée.

* * *

La deuxième fois que je le vis, c'était au Starbuck, je faisais la queue pour passer commande, cette fois, il était accompagné d'une jolie blonde aux yeux rouges ? Je secouais la tête, ma vision me jouait des tours.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, et il répondait soit en levant les yeux au ciel soit en grognant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les beaux mecs sont-ils toujours plus âgés et en couple ?

Derek et la fille se retournèrent en simultanément temps pour me fixer. Je leur adressai un petit sourire et me mit à rougir.

_« Bon sang Clary ! Reprends-toi ! Ils n'ont pas pu t'entendre d'aussi loin ! » Pensai-je_

Et pourtant j'avais cette impression.

Sa copine lui dit quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine l'air décidé .Cela l'énerva encore plus, il prit sa veste et quitta le café en colère.

* * *

La troisième fois que je le vis, je me promenais à Central Park. Je devais retrouver Simon dans quelques instants. Je regardais les arbres, lorsque je décidais de lever la tête et de fermer les yeux pour mieux ressentir la chaleur du soleil.

Je me retrouvai soudainement par terre. Derek sur moi.

**Derek Hale torse nu sur moi.**

**Derek Hale en sueur torse nu sur moi.**

_« Clary ne fais rien de stupide, je t'en conjure ! »Pensai-je._

Je me mis à rougir.

-Wow t'as de ces yeux ! Remarquai-je soudainement.

Il les leva au ciel et m'aida à me relever, j'époussetais la terre sèche tout ne me réprimandant.

-Marcher les yeux fermés. Non mais quelle idiote !

-Quand je suis de bonne humeur je me promène moi aussi dans les bois, m'avoua-il .Ou alors je fais d'autres choses pour m'occuper.

_Comme sauter du 15__ème__ étage ?_

Mais je m'abstins de faire part de ma remarque. Je regardai ma montre, j'allais être en retard.

-J'aimerais bien rester et discuter et tout .Mais on m'attend ailleurs.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il me retint le bras.

-Fais gaffe à toi Clary. Le monde n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses.

Je le regardais interdite. Un bruit attira mon attention, je tournais la tête. Rien.

Je constatais également que pendant ce laps de temps il en avait profité pour se barrer.

- Extrêmement beau mais vachement bizarre ce mec.

* * *

La dernière fois que je vis Derek, je le trouvais dans notre salon. Il parlait avec Luke. Ce dernier essayait de le raisonner.

Je me cachais derrière le porte manteau.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Derek c'est de la folie ! Si elle a fait cela à ta famille tu ne peux pas y retourner !

-Elle m'a pris tout ce que j'avais ! Rugit-il .Toute ma famille est morte à cause de moi. Et maintenant elle a... Elle a... Elle a tué ma sœur. Elle a tué la seule personne qui me restait au monde. Je vais la trouver et lui régler son compte !

Et je choisis ce moment pour faire tomber le porte manteau qui me cachait.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, je souris gênée.

-Surprise ?

Derek prit sa veste et marchait d'un pas décidé.

-Derek cela n'est pas obligé de se terminer comme ça, tenta Luke.

-Lucian, tu devrais me comprendre. Les chasseurs ne changent et ne changeront jamais !

-Jocelyne ne ferait jamais une chose pareille elle !

-Je pensais pareil pour Kate et regarde ou ça m'a mené ! Ma décision est prise Lucian, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire !

-Luke, Derek c'est quoi comme créature de l'Ombre ?

-Un loup-garou mais d'une autre espèce.

-C'était qui la blonde qui traînait souvent avec lui ?

-Sa sœur, Laura .Mais elle et morte ainsi que toute la famille Hale.

-Sauf Derek, évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre .Clary. Tu trouveras les réponses en temps voulu.

* * *

Je sais déjà qu'au niveau de la chronologie Teen Wolf et TMI ne se passe pas à la même époque,mais faisons comme ci.

Sinon,qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
